The overall goal of this proposal is develop a novel method for HIV vaccine development. The hypothesis which is set forth is as follows: that bacteriophage vectors can be adapted for delivery of exogenous genes to mammalian cells, including dendritic cells, and that these modified bacteriophage vectors can be used to elicit specific and potent antiviral cytotoxiclymphocyte (CTL) responses to an encoded HIV-1 antigen. This hypothesis will be tested as follows: genetically modified phage vectors will be constructed, and their ability to elicit HIV-specific CTL responses will be examined using a small animal model system. Overall, the work is expected to contribute to the development of phage vectors suitable for use in HIV vaccine delivery. Such vectors would be simple to use, cheap to manufacture and considerably safer than vectors based on potentially pathogenic human or animal viruses. [unreadable] [unreadable]